


Sleeping In

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for "sleepy, just woke up sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

They fell asleep holding each other. When he wakes up, the only thing that has changed is the position: his left arm is still around her waist, and she's still using his right as her pillow, but now she faces away from him instead, curled up on her side, with her back against his chest. 

He thinks she looks like an angel. Entirely innocent. She breathes slowly, barely moves at all, and if he listens close, he can hear her heart beating.

It's really not fair that the most dangerous woman in Alliance space looks so harmless when she closes her eyes. There should be a law against it. Then he'd get to tease her about breaking it.

It's really not fair that she gets to sleep in when he wakes up early, either.

He nuzzles the back of her neck. Draws in the scent of her hair - her _disturbingly_ girly floral shampoo. She murmurs something, shoulders moving slightly against his chest.

He moves on to her shoulder. There is only a small amount of bare skin showing above the blanket, but it's the most sensitive part.

She lets out a tiny humming noise when he starts kissing his way up the side of her neck, up to her ear. Then, another, louder noise when he gently nibbles her earlobe. She wiggles a bit, almost pulling free, but only almost.

He blows gently across the wet trail he left on her skin, and she pulls her shoulders up, shivers and opens her eyes, blinking.

"Kai...?" Her voice is small, unsteady with sleep. He smiles and begins moving down again, leaving another trail of kisses leading from her ear down to her shoulder. She squirms, pressing herself - accidentally, maybe, but then again maybe not - harder against his chest and against his teasing lips.

"There... a fire? There... better be a fire." She turns her head, giving him what might have been a glare under normal circumstances, but looks more dazed to his eyes. "I was... was dreaming."

"Was it anything like this?" He presses his lips against hers, softly. She purrs, eyes slowly closing again.

"'s not a fire," she mumbles when they part.

"Sorry."

"'s nice."

"Yeah."

She hums, rubbing her cheek against his arm; uncurls, pushing herself back against his body. She's warm, strong, but soft in all the right places.

Right arm still stuck as her pillow, he tightens his left around her. His hand is already brushing up against her lower rib; he moves a little higher. She chuckles and makes no attempt to stop him.

Soft in all the right places. Most of her isn't soft at all - hell, she'd definitely stronger than him, and she'd kick his ass in hand-to-hand any day of the week. But where she's soft, she's _very_ soft.

"You're... _up_... early." She moves her hips a little, as if trying to ascertain just how 'up' he is. 

He finds his mouth dry, licks his lips and clears his throat before speaking: "Ready for action, Commander."

She snorts. "Settle down. Time for action later."

"That's... going to be difficult, Commander."

"Mmm." She wiggles again, firmer this time. 

"Do you want me to stop? Commander?" Not when she's urging him on like this. At least, he _hopes_ not. 

To his relief, she shakes her head. "Turn me over, lieutenant."

He does. It's easy - and even though she is solidly built, she is still smaller, lighter than him. 

A gentle pulse from his implants makes her lighter still. She giggles as he lifts her, then sets her down on top of him, bringing them nose to nose, forehead to forehead. 

Then she tilts her head a little, and pulls him into a long, slow, lazy kiss, even slower than their first fumbling attempt. She slides her hands up his arms, stops and digs her fingers into his shoulders; he wraps his arms around her, as hard as he dares. 

She leaves him breathless when she finally pulls back.

"Well, lieutenant. I propose you finish what you started," she says, her voice taking a husky note.

He is only too happy to obey.

"Yes, ma'am," he answers, and rolls over, still clutching her to his chest. 

Once she's pinned under him, he kisses her again, faster, hungrier. _Briefer_ , as well.

"You, uh, need anything?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"Just go slowly."

He nods. Gently parts her legs, positions himself between them.

Pushes.

She closes her eyes and murrs happily against his shoulder, nuzzling him like a contented cat. 

Little by little, her heat envelops him. 

Slowly, he feels her hands roaming across his back, drawing random, meaningless patterns. Palms, fingers, gentle; still it stings, just a little, when she hits one of the scratches she left there the night before. 

He barely notices. This is very different. But it is just as good.

Finally, her legs come up to wrap around his hips. She holds him there and slides her hands up over his neck, cups his cheeks and leads him in for another kiss.

" _Slowly_ ," she breathes, once they part again, and he nods once more; eyes still closed, she feels it through her hands, still on his cheeks. She smiles and releases him - allows him to move.

And so he moves. Slowly, not only because that is her wish. He kisses her again, her lips, her chin, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, continues down. 

She gives a tiny, encouraging noise when he reaches her breasts, rakes her fingers through his hair, then keeps a hand at the back of his head, keeping him in place.

Even at this pace, he can't hold back for long, can't outlast her.

For a few moments, his movements become faster, jerkier. Her body grows tense, the hand at the back of his head grips him tighter for a moment; then she relaxes. 

He, too, relaxes, breathing deeply, drawing in her scent. 

He still has unfinished business, but she catches his arm when he begins to move lower, and shakes her head. Presses a soft kiss on his cheek, then pulls him down, head on her chest.

"But," he protests, and she silences him with a finger across his lips.

"Hush," she whispers. "Time for action later, remember?"

This is a battle he can not win. He sighs, kisses the finger resting over his lips, and closes his eyes, delighting in the warmth of her embrace.

He'll make it up to her later. 

For now, he thinks... he could get used to this.


End file.
